


Irresistible (Coffee x Reader)

by foodfantasies (hereisnowhy)



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereisnowhy/pseuds/foodfantasies
Summary: Coffee, that incessant flirt, finally gets some alone time with you.No explicit sexual content, but I'm giving it an M rating to be safe!No gendered pronouns used when referring to the reader, no sex-specific body parts mentioned, but it's mentioned the Reader is wearing a skirt.
Relationships: Coffee & Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Coffee (Food Fantasy)/Reader, Coffee/Master Attendant (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Irresistible (Coffee x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr request. The request was for Coffee x MA, but I found the writing flowed much nicer if the Reader wasn't necessarily Coffee's Master Attendant. Can be interpreted that way if you want!

* * *

Moody strains of jazz floated through the dimly lit café. Earlier that day every seat had been filled, the music audible only faintly under the chatter of the patrons and the hissing of espresso machines. Now it was empty, and your long closing shift was finally almost done. You ran a towel over the smooth, polished wood of the bar countertop once more before glancing around, one hand on your hip as you surveyed the room.  
“Looks good,” you sighed to yourself, “I think we can finally go home.”  
“Leaving so soon?” a smooth voice remarked, and you turned to face the speaker.   
“Oh! Coffee,” you greeted him shyly. “You usually stay later than this?”   
The well-dressed blond straightened his tie and flashed you a calm smile.   
“Often,” he answered, “It’s peaceful, after closing. And very private.” He moved closer to you. “It provides a great opportunity for one to get things done. Especially things one has been meaning to do for a long time.”   
You paused, unsure of what he meant. He reached out for you, fingers brushing against the collar of your button-up shirt. You turned scarlet; he noticed immediately, chuckling softly.   
“Your collar was twisted,” he said.  
“O-Oh! Thank you,” you squeaked lamely in reply. 

Inwardly you were slamming your head against a wall. This guy drove you crazy, he drove _everybody_ crazy; that was one of the reasons the café was so successful, and he knew it. Throngs of customers came just to get a chance to speak to him, and if Chocolate was working that day as well, _forget it_ — those two had their act down perfectly, flirting with each other with just enough subtlety to fuel gossip, jog heart rates and inspire more than their fair share of fantasies.   
You’d been helping out at the café today in lieu of Milk, your Food Soul, who had an important errand to run with Black Tea. You encouraged Milk to spend time with her dear friend whenever possible, and you always liked visiting the café, though actually working behind the counter was new to you. 

Coffee and Chocolate would have been way too much to handle, but you’d thought a day spent with Coffee on his own wouldn’t be too bad. You always got along well with him — since he was a close friend to Milk, you knew him well now, and therefore were familiar with his particular brand of flirting. You’d thought that the business of the day would have given him no opportunity to pay you any mind. On the contrary, he showed you no end of special attention, earning you innumerable glares from his personal fan club and turning what should have been an easy shift into an awkward slog. You were glad the day was done.

“Well? Will you stay a while with me?”   
His mellow voice interrupted your thoughts, dragging your attention back to the present. Those deep blue eyes were trained on you, and you felt your reservations evaporating the longer you remained under his gaze.   
“Yeah, sure,” you answered, “As long as I won’t be disturbing you.”   
“Disturbing me? No. Distracting me, yes,” he said with a sly wink. “But only in the best possible way.”   
He smiled and turned his back to you before you could respond, busying himself at the espresso machine.  
“A cappuccino at the end of a long day is one of my favorite ways to unwind,” he said as he grabbed a couple of mugs. “I’ll make you one, too. I think you’ll enjoy it.”   
“I’d love that! Do you mind if I watch?” you asked shyly. He chuckled softly under his breath, though he didn’t look up from his task. You blushed without knowing why. He had a knack for doing that to you.   
“Watch me all you like,” he said after a pause. “I like when your eyes are on me.”

 _Just brush it off_ , you thought to yourself. _It’s just his way. He’s like this with everyone._

You watched his precise movements and efficient process with wonder. As a Food Soul — and as Coffee, no less — it was to be expected that he’d be a natural at making drinks, but it was impressive regardless. And since you were already looking, you couldn’t help but admire his handsome features - the man had a fan club for reason, that’s for sure.   
“Almost finished,” he said, jarring you from your daydream. “Why not take a seat? I’ll be right there.”   
You looked out over the empty café, and chose a seat on one of the long sofas against a wall. 

He glanced over his shoulder at you as you walked away, a faint smile playing on his lips. Such a shy, gentle thing you were. The way your face turned pink whenever he spoke to you was too cute for words. He wanted to see more of those adorable reactions of yours, and now, at long last, he had you alone.

He approached, handing the mug to you, and you cupped it in both hands. A happy little teddy bear’s face smiled up at you from the surface of the silky foam.   
“Oh, it’s so cute!” you gasped, “You’re amazing!”   
“Just wait until you try it,” he urged. “It tastes even better than it looks.” He took a seat beside you, close enough that your knees touched.   
You brought the rim up to your lips and tipped the mug until you felt the hot liquid on your tongue. He was right; the flavor was divine, the perfect balance of bitter and sweet, mellow and bold.  
“Mmmm!” you hummed happily, peering at him from over the mug’s rim. He saw a blush bloom in your cheeks as your eyes met his, and he laughed softly.  
“You have milk foam above your lip,” he said. “Come here, and close your eyes.”   
Without thinking, you did it — lowered the mug, shut your eyes and leaned forward. But instead of the feeling of a napkin brushing against you, you felt the unmistakable softness of skin; he had captured your upper lip between his own lips, kissing the foam off gently. He lowered his head to align his mouth and yours more directly.   
“Mmmm,” he crooned, mirroring your satisfied hum of a moment ago. 

You closed your eyes and felt his lips push against yours again. He seemed to be acutely aware of your body language, his kiss gentle and inquisitive, almost polite, as he waited to see how you’d react.

You felt the mug lifted out of your hands, heard it being set down on the table before you. He placed one hand on your knee, the other slipping behind you to rest against your lower back. Your hands rose up to his chest, touching him tentatively; he laughed softly against your lips.   
“Don’t be afraid,” he said.   
“I-I’m not afraid,” you stammered, “I’m just… intimidated.”   
He brushed his fingers along your cheek, tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, and smiled at you.   
“Lean back,” he murmured. “You’ve had a long day. Let me treat you to something nice.”   
You leaned back along the length of the sofa, cheeks turning scarlet. His hands flew to the front of your shirt, nimble fingers making short work of the row of buttons. Once halfway down, he glanced up at you, taking note of your expression; you were gnawing your bottom lip and looking anywhere but at him.   
“Sweetheart, you’re so nervous. Relax. Here, let me help you.”   
He cupped your face in one hand and gently slid the other along your thigh. You parted your legs slightly. Again his blue eyes flickered you to yours, observing your reaction, calmly searching for any trace of discomfort before continuing. In your flushed cheeks and averted eyes he saw your shy nature being smothered by your desire; to him, it proved an irresistible mix.

His hand slipped beneath your skirt. He pressed two fingers against your underwear and with a few gentle strokes he caressed the warmth he felt beneath the fabric. You mewled and brought a hand up to your face, nervously biting the long sleeve of your cardigan.   
Your eyes flickered back and forth between him and the empty space somewhere to your right, your nervousness making it hard to bear looking at him for too long. He was beautiful — the way his hair fell just so over his eyes as he leaned over you, the gentle smile on his lips, those blue eyes that watched you with a calm steadiness.

After a few moments he increased the pressure he applied, and little waves of pleasure began rippling up from your core.   
“Mmnh…”   
Your muffled groan earned a smile and a kiss from Coffee.   
“There,” he purred, “That’s rather nice, isn’t it?”   
You nodded and tentatively reached up to touch his hair. He uttered a pleased chuckle, kissing you again, still rubbing between your legs. You gingerly ran your fingers through his tresses and he leaned his head into your palm in encouragement.   
“Yes, that’s it,” he praised, “You can touch me, too. Like this, or any other way you want.”

Your breath caught in your throat and he continued his gentle massaging motions. He pressed harder, fingers deftly focusing on your most sensitive area; he leaned in to kiss you, soft and sweet, until your lips parted and he felt you squirm restlessly beneath him.   
“You’d like more?” he asked slyly, his lips brushing yours. You made a shy sound of affirmation and as he pressed his lips to yours again he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into your mouth, the soft sensation taking your breath away. He kissed you long and slow, savoring you like something precious and rare. 

Finally he pulled back, looking at you through half-lidded eyes, his hand slowing its motions between your legs. Your head was spinning with the euphoria of wanting and being wanted; you could still taste him on your lips and your whole body ached for his touch.

“Are you ready to feel even better, honey?” he asked, his voice low and smooth. You nodded, and he reached out to caress your cheek. As you nuzzled in to his hand he smiled, his eyes softening - you didn't know it, but that adorable little gesture of yours absolutely melted his heart.

“Let’s go somewhere more private, then,” he said softly. “Come with me.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and supporting my work.  
> If you’re on Tumblr, please follow me at tumblr.com/foodfantasies for weekly updates on what I’m working on.


End file.
